


Abnormality

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, How did it end up like this?, It was just going to be some fluffy shit, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, This isn't what I was going to write, my poor children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Madison was accustomed to Thomas' late night cooking. Was accustomed to getting woken up so that he could ensure Thomas that there was, in fact, no more garlic in the house. Was even accustomed to Thomas making him get up and eat at midnight because "it's romantic."What he was not accustomed to, however, was Thomas kneeling in front of him with a ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. This isn't what I set out to write. It just kind of got away from me. Alternative title: "If you got nothing to do and don't like your heart being whole, I got the story for you."

Madison was accustomed to Thomas' late night cooking. Was accustomed to getting woken up so that he could ensure Thomas that there was, in fact, no more garlic in the house. Was even accustomed to Thomas making him get up and eat at midnight because "it's romantic."What he was not accustomed to, however, was Thomas kneeling in front of him with a ring.

He was so unused to it, in fact, that he had begun to think it would never happen. But here he was, stunned to the point of disbelief.

"Jemmy?" Madison didn't think Thomas had ever looked so unsure of himself in his life. He also didn't think he had ever wanted to kiss the other man more in his life.

Madison felt tears start to form in the corners of his eyes as Thomas started to repeat himself, whether out of desperation or assuming that Madison hadn't heard, he wasn't in the state to deduct.

Before his boyfriend - _fiancé_ \- could finish, Madison surged toward him and caught his lips in a kiss. It was meant to be short and chaste, but before he knew it, Thomas had deepened it, pulling Madison out of his chair and into his lap.

Pulling away, Thomas leaned his forehead against Madison's and gently wiped the tears away from the other man's face. "So is that a yes?"

Madison laughed lightly. "Of course that's a yes." If he was ever asked, Madison would swear that Thomas' smile lit up the room in that moment.

The ring fit perfectly on Madison's finger. It was a crudely cut diamond on a silver ring, and it was the second most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

Thomas stared fondly at the ring while talking to Madison. "It reminded me of you. It looks simple at first glance, but if you look closer, there are so many complexities, so many paterns and edges you couldn't make if you tried. It's absolutely beautiful." Thomas looked up at him with a fond smile and nothing but complete adoration in his eyes. "Just like you."

Madison was speechless. Was this how Thomas saw him? How could anyone see him - _him_ of all people - as anything but plain?

"I love it." He looked at Thomas with tears in his eyes. "I love you."

\--

James Madison is not afraid to say that he cried at the funeral. Cried when he read Thomas' note to him. A simplicity, which only read:

_"I loved you. I will continue to love you. I'm so sorry, Jemmy. Could I have it any other way, short of the death of yourself, you must believe I would._

_Forever yours,_   
_Thomas Jefferson."_

He cried when they asked him to speak. As he attempted to recount the events that had led up to this moment. The proposal. The doctors visit. The chemotherapy. The flatline. How easily things could go downhill when you're at the top of the world.

He cried when he saw Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens in sitting in the back of the procession. They were holding hands. He cried for what he knew he was never going to have again.

But mostly, he wept for what Thomas had lost that day. Thomas Jefferson, who had so much life left to live, so much to offer the world. Who would never see another sunrise, never scarf down another bowl of macaroni and cheese, never get in another pointless fight with Hamilton.

James Madison wept that day.

\--

It was six months later - to the day - when he heard a knock at his door. He could almost hear Thomas' muttering about how no one was courteous enough to use the doorbell.

He timidly opened the door, expecting it to be another one of his friends making sure he was alright. When he looked outside, however, he was greeted by a woman he had never seen before.

She smiled at him before handing him a letter.

"It showed up at my mailbox."

Madison took the letter with shaking hands. It couldn't say what he thought it said. There was no way. When he looked at it again, however, it said the same thing. Receiving a letter from his dead fiancé wasn't something Madison took lightly.

He opened it to find a ring and a letter. The letter detailing that Thomas had waited a while so as not to disturb Madison's mourning. He felt tears run down his face as he slid the ring on.

"Are you okay?" Madison looked up to see the woman who had brought him the letter. He had forgotten she was there.

Nodding, Madison regained his composure. He doesn't know what made him stick out his hand, but he did. "James Madison."

"Dolley Payne. May I come in?" Madison stepped aside to allow her in.

Dolley stepped inside. "What was he like?"

"I'm sorry?"

She looked at him with a face that said 'I'm not stupid.' "I know a broken heart when I see one. What was he like."

Madison ushered them both to the dining room. He almost made her move when she sat in Thomas' seat.

Madison took a deep breath. Closed his eyes. Counted to ten. "His name was Thomas Jefferson."

 


End file.
